


Hospital Visits

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [21]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Coma, Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Angel (BtVS), Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The machines beep, the only sound in the still room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fairy tale" on the 100 Words community on Imzy. (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> This fic takes place before 5.12 (You're Welcome).

The machines beep, the only sound in the still room.

Angel sits in the chair next to Cordelia's hospital bed, clasping her limp hand in his own. He can feel her weak pulse when his thumb strokes her wrist, the only sign she's alive.

Normally, Angel would say something. He would chatter about his day, beg her to return, promise to save her, somehow.

But after three months, he has no words. There's no dragon to slay, no true love's kiss that could wake Cordelia.

Every day, Angel goes to the hospital room, dreading the moment Cordelia finally leaves him.


End file.
